


In The End of The Night

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [32]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: sintharius asked: Saw you mentioned Batman: Arkham City - I swear not enough Superbat fics for the Arkham games exist out there! Anyway, if you are interested in a prompt: Clark taking care of Bruce after the events of Arkham City, preferably fluff since Bruce just got poisoned to hell and back.





	In The End of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> im still tired af but have some rushed fluff written at the office.
> 
> title taken from the lyrics of The Night by Zola Jesus. I think that song is a great SuperBat song for the events after the Arkham games. Please give it a listen. :)
> 
> tumblr link http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/160761544391/saw-you-mentioned-batman-arkham-city-i-swear

“Tired?” Clark asks as Bruce slides out of the Batmobile, having just arrived at 4am after a long night of wrapping up Arkham City.

“Told you I could handle it,” Bruce takes off the cowl that’s torn in some places, and throws it into the car before slamming the door shut.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” says Clark, giving Bruce a welcome kiss home.

“Of course I’m tired,” Bruce frowns at him. “I almost died, and I still had to bother with Clayface,”

“I could have just frozen him, you know,” Clark wraps an arm around Bruce’s waist. “But you need rest. You saved the city again. C’mon, your bath’s been waiting for you,”

“A long soak sounds good,”

Clark helps Bruce peel off his damaged uniform. Bruce is so tired he suddenly finds himself in his bedroom’s bathroom, which had been decorated with candles, and the large tub was filled with bubbly bathwater sprinkled with red rose petals.

Bruce looks at him. “Looks a bit much?”

Clark shrugs. “You deserve it after tonight. You’re not allowed to patrol tomorrow night. Dick’s covering. For now, you’re getting in that tub,”

Bruce sinks into the tub. The water was just right, and it had light floral scents, but maybe that was because of the petals. Bruce relaxed in the water, and he feels a kiss to his forehead. “I’m gonna fall asleep,” he submerges himself for a few seconds to wet his hair, then resurfaces.  

“If you do, I’ll take you out in an hour,” Clark sits by Bruce’s head so he can give Bruce a massage. “Anything you wanna eat when you wake up?”

“A greasy burger, probably,” Bruce mumbles, then falls asleep.

Clark chuckles. “I can do that. Good night, Bruce,”


End file.
